Jump Up, Kick Back Whip Around and Deck the Halls With Boughs of Holly
by J. Walker-Gordon
Summary: YAY! Christmas! Anyways, just a bunch of one-shots and our favorite ninja! I'll probably make a chapter for each ninja! Latest chapter: Zane (I KNOW CHRISTMAS IS OVER, BUT JUST LET THIS HAPPEN)
1. Cole

**Hai. I'm back! I don't what to say so here, *hands you a bunch of crumpled papers* read this.  
**

* * *

Cole sprinted over the tops of stores as he patrolled Ninjago City. It was December, and he was eager to finish his shift and get back to the warm, cozy _B_ _ounty._ The earth ninja plopped down on the ledge of a building to catch his breath.

"Mommy, come on!" _  
_

The black-haired ninja looked in the direction the high-pitched voice came from. A little boy with ruffled brown hair tugged his young-looking mother along the street below Cole.

"Can we look at the toys?" the boy asked, both stopping in front of a store window.

His mother gave him a sad smile. "You know we can't buy anything this Christmas, sweetheart..."

"I know. I just wanna see for a little while."

The woman nodded. "Okay."

After a few minutes had passed, Cole watched with much interest as the lady and her son walked to the apartment where they lived, which was not very far from the toy store.

Cole summoned his dragon and headed to the _Bounty._ He passed by Lloyd and Kai, who were furiously jabbing at their controls as they played a video game.

"Hey Cole," greeted Lloyd, his eyes never leaving the TV. "Zane made fruit cake if you want any."

"No time!" came Cole's muffled answer from their bedroom. He came out with a coat, scarf, and everything else needed to stay warm in cold weather. He left as quickly as he came in.

Lloyd and Kai gave each other an alarmed look.

The fire ninja said, "This is weird, but Cole NEVER passes an opportunity to eat fruit cake. Like, _never."_

"Gosh, is he sick or something?" wondered Lloyd.

Jay, who was reading comics nearby, shrugged. "He's prob'ly doing Christmas shopping."

Kai turned back to the game. "If that's what Cole's doing, then I don't want to bother him."

* * *

Cole _was_ Christmas shopping, but not for his teammates. He had already bought gifts for them, and wrapped and locked them in a safe under his bed to keep away snoopers (A.K.A. Lloyd, Kai, and Jay). The earth ninja found himself in the same store the boy and his mom strolled around in.

"Why am I doing this?" he mumbled to himself, a smile playing around on his lips.

For the next hour or two, the teen walked up and down the aisles judging all the children's toys.

"No. No. No. No. Ew. Nope. What the heck? Hmm... Eh, nah."

Cole rubbed his face. "Ugh, don't they have decent toys here?"

He pushed back some fidget spinners (Cole _despised_ them) when something caught his eye. The black-haired ninja grinned as he picked the object up. Once he made sure there was nothing wrong with it, Cole headed for the cashier.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve_

Six-year-old Chase giggled as a snowflake gently landed on his nose.

"Come on, Chase!" his mother called.

"Okay!" he answered, skipping along the sidewalks to catch up to his mom.

They had just left from where Chase's mother worked, and they were returning to their home. The little boy leaped up the stairs, one at a time. Just as his mother was about to unlock the door to their home, they heard a voice yell, "WAIT!" and steps quickly approaching them.

Chase hid behind his mom as a teenager with black hair in a man-bun panted up the stairs.

"...W-wait..." Cole put his hands on his knees. "Man, that was a lot of stairs..."

"You're one of those ninja who's always on the news," Chase's mother said, looking Cole over.

"Heh, yeah," he chuckled. Then he gazed over at Chase, who was shyly clinging to his parent's skirt. "Hey little guy, I got something for you."

The boy inched closer to the earth ninja. Cole knelt down and looked him in the eye. "What's your name?"

The answer was barely audible. "Chase."

"Chase, that's a cool name," Cole smiled.

He handed the child a box. Chase's already huge eyes grew even bigger. Silently, he opened the top of the present. He let out a small gasp when he saw what was inside - a stuffed dragon. The fluffy creature was small enough for a little kid, but big enough to squish and hug.

Chase, with glowing emerald eyes, suddenly threw his arms around Cole's neck and whispered, "Thank you."

Then he picked up his dragon and held it up to his mom. "Mommy, look! May I go inside and play with him?"

Chase's mother nodded and opened the door to let her son in. She looked at Cole with teary eyes.

"You don't how much getting a present means to Chase," she said softly. "Thank you."

Cole rubbed the back of his neck, his face slightly turning red. "No problem, Mrs..."

"Billings. Talia Billings," she beamed.

"Well, Mrs. Billings, I need to get home, everyone's must be wondering where I am."

"I don't want to hold you back, then!"

"Uh... so, bye."

"Good-bye."

Cole flew down the fight of stairs, a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

"DUDE. Where were you?!" demanded Kai when Cole walked in.

"I was... giving a gift to someone," he said, unusually quietly.

Jay's head popped up from the couch. "Who? Oh. Wait. Ohhh. It was a girl, wasn't it?"

The earth ninja shook his head. Hard. "No!"

"Then who was it?" asked Zane, carrying a tray of hot cocoa.

Cole took a mug and said, "Fine, take a seat, 'cause I have a story to tell you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy all the feels this story gave you... *shrug*  
**

 **Anyways, WHO'S EXCITED FOR SONS OF GARMADON?! I saw the sneak peek and OMG I AM SO HAPPY THEY KEPT THE LOOKS FROM TLNM! *HYPERVENTILATES***

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #YOOOI'mSoPumpedUpForSonsOfGarmadon #FANGIRLING**


	2. Kai

**Let's get this rollin'!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Iliekmems and Wooooo (Guests): Yeah, I'm planning to do some Jaya in a future chapter! :D**

 **FropessionalWriter95: Haha, I can relate!  
**

 **The Jade Raven of Rivendell: Fangirls who fangirl together, stay together. ;)**

 **rbrill345: Cole likes any type of cake, even fruit cake! (But yah, I hate fruit cake too.) And yes, the ninja have the movie looks in Sons of Garmadon.**

* * *

The ninjas were decorating the _Bounty_ for Christmas. Jay stumbled across the hallways with boxes full of lights and ornaments, humming the tune to "Deck the Halls". Soon, the flying boat was filled with the sounds of off-key singing and laughing.

"Fa la la la la la la la laaaaaaaa!" Kai held the last note exceptionally long.

"Whoa," Cole stopped hanging up garland. "You have a good singing voice, Kai."

The fire ninja scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious," the black-haired teen responded. "Don't you think so, guys?"

Nya crossed her arms and looked over at her brother. "He can sing, he just won't say that he has a good voice. And he's supposed to be the bragging one."

"Yeah, haven't you all heard Kai in the shower?" asked Jay.

Kai started to back off. Honestly, he really did thought that he had a terrible voice. He was almost out when Lloyd suggested, "We should go caroling sometime!"

The spiky-haired teen swiftly hightailed it into the bedroom.

* * *

Kai sat on his bed, staring at his phone. A knock sounded, making him jump.

"Whaddya want?" he grunted.

The door opened and a flood of ninja fell in.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Zane apologized.

Kai's frown disappeared, and he waved it off saying, "Nah, you didn't hurt my feelings. I can boast about anything and everything BUT my singing."

"But singing is the only thing you're good at!" Jay blurted.

Everyone glared at him. "Oh, and don't forget about fighting and being a ninja," he chuckled nervously.

"Come on," said Lloyd. "We all need some squad time. And it's Christmas! We haven't tried caroling, so...please?"

The fire ninja flopped face-down on his bed. "Eeeh. I'll think 'bout it."

"THINK ABOUT IT?!" Jay waved his arms around. "We spent an _hour_ wondering what we were going to say to you and all you say is you'll THINK ABOUT IT?!"

Nya placed her hand Jay's shoulder. "Dude. _Chill."_

"It's fine Kai. Unlike Jay-" he said through gritted teeth, "-we totally support your decision."

With that, everyone filed out, leaving Kai alone. Nya noticed something odd about Cole as they left.

* * *

Zane topped the Christmas tree with the star.

"There. I think we are finished."

Lloyd stretched and grabbed a cookie from the platter on the table. "Yup. I think-whoa. Guys look outside!"

The ninja looked out the window. A lovely, powdery snow gently floated town onto the ground. A smug grin appeared on Cole's face, and he leaned back in his chair.

"Gosh, what a beautiful night! I think it will be just great if we took a walk, sing some carols, _maybe_ visit Skylor," he said rather loudly.

Jay, Nya, Zane, and Lloyd who stared weirdly at Cole at first, now realized what he was trying to do. All of a sudden, the everybody heard muffled noises coming from the boys' bedroom. A few moments later, Kai walked out, wrapped up in thick layers of coats.

"I thought about it, and yes, I do want to go caroling," declared Kai. "Not that Cole influenced my decision," he added.

Cole smiled, glancing over the fire ninja's shoulder to look at his other friends. "Guess we should put on some warm clothes."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you don't mind the short chapter! This was a random idea floating around in my head. Next chapter: Zane!  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #MerryCHRISTmas**


	3. Zane (YEH, I KNOW CHRISTMAS IS OVER)

**Here we are, nearly three weeks into 2018, and I didn't get get to say Happy New Year. *wipes away single tear* Haha, JK, BUT DON'T WORRY PEOPLE I'M STILL ALIVE**

 **Anyways, this chapter was supposed to be for Christmas, but whatever. *shrug* I'm still putting it up. I'll probably save the rest of the ninja for Chrstmas 2018. (Sorry to that one guest who wanted Jaya!) AND THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS  
**

* * *

Zane stared at a recipe book as he poured ingredients into a bowl.

"In a medium bowl, whisk together the flour, salt, and baking soda... I can see you."

The Nindroid glanced at the five heads that peeked into the doorway of the kitchen. Lloyd stepped in. "Uh, we were just wonderin' what you're making."

Zane gave him a deadpan look.

"Chocolate chip cookies-" Jay let out a delighted squeak. "-for a Christmas party that I am invited to."

The ninja's faces fell. "What?!"

"I was asked to make something."

Cole pleaded, "Can't you let us have at least one?"

"No," Zane shook his head firmly. "I only have enough ingredients to make forty-eight cookies, and if I let you eat them..."

"Okay, we may be known to scarf down whole trays of literally anything you make, but we're not cruel enough to eat everything you've made for a party!" Kai protested.

Zane gave his friends an I'm-not-falling-for-that-so-I'm-politely-asking-you-to-please-leave look, and didn't continue baking until they left.

* * *

A plate of warm cookies sat on the kitchen counter. Zane sat in front of them, determined to make sure no one tried to eat any until the time of the party. Suddenly, he heard yelling from the bedroom. The Nindroid cast a reluctant look at the treats, then left. He appeared in the doorway with his pink apron and a slightly stern expression.

"Is something wrong?"

Kai tried to stifle a snicker, but failed.

"Mom, Lloyd's being mean," he said, quickly becoming serious.

Zane looked confused. "What-?"

"Lloyd told me I was bad at video games."

"Kai, you are old enough to work out your problems with Lloyd... This is a set-up, isn't it?"

The ice ninja rushed into the kitchen to find Nya and Jay sneaking around the counter. Nya's eyes widened. "We're busted."

Zane crossed his arms. "This. Is. Silly! Out!"

"Worth the try," sighed Jay.

* * *

Zane prowled around the cookies, as the rest of the ninja met together.

"Well, that failed miserably," said Kai. "Maybe we should give up, send a peace offering..."

Jay flopped onto a beanbag and promptly sank in. "EeeeEEeeEh. Yea, sure."

"I'm starting to feel really stupid," said Lloyd crossing his arms. A sheepish grin was on his face. "We were acting like a bunch of five year olds."

"I say we do what Kai said, " Cole suggested.

* * *

The Nindroid stood still, never letting his guard down. He looked at the clock. 5:47pm. Approximately more hours until the party.

A shuffle made him perk up, and he looked over the kitchen counter to see a brown paper bag. He cautiously approached it, and picked the item up. He read the scrawling handwriting on the bag: "Sory we tried 2 take ur cookies." His eyebrows slowly went up when saw what was inside. He took out a brand new whisk, and a slightly pleased smile appeared on his face.

"But this might be a trap..." he mumbled.

"Nope. Not a trap," Jay majestically strode in, waving a white flag. "We surrender. Cookie Wars are officially over."

A few more heads popped in the doorway. Cole stuck out his hand. "Forgive us for being unnaturally immature?"

Zane took the earth ninja's hand. "Forgiven."

Later, after Zane left, the ninja found that he had left some of his cookies that he had baked for the party in the kitchen.

"Uh, is that good or bad?" asked the lightning ninja.

Nya picked up a piece of paper. "Here's a note," she said. "'I should be more nice than ice. Enjoy these cookies. Let's hope the guests have enough of my baking at the party! -Zane' Aw, that's so sweet!"

She looked up to see the previously cookie-filled tray left with nothing but crumbs. Nya sighed, and her brother grinned, "What did I tell you? We _do_ scarf down everything Zane makes!"

* * *

 **A/N: Whale, pardon me for making the ninja act like five year olds... I couldn't help it. XD  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #HappyBelatedNewYear #LikeREALLYBelated #2018**


End file.
